The present invention relates to fitness apparatus, and in particular to fitness apparatus that constrain the user's foot to travel along an elliptical foot path.
Exercise equipment has been designed to facilitate a variety of exercise motions. For example, treadmills allow a person to walk or run in place; stepper machines allow a person to climb in place; bicycle machines allow a person to pedal in place; and other machines allow a person to skate and/or stride in place. Yet another type of exercise equipment has been designed to facilitate relatively more complex exercise motions to better simulate real life activity. Such equipment typically links a relatively simple motion, such as circular, to a relatively more complex motion, such as elliptical. Although advances have been made in this particular field, significant room for improvement remains, for example, with regard to the variability of exercise motion and/or the simplicity of design and improving overall safety.